Camp Love Triangle
by missymagi
Summary: Clary is sent to summer camp where she becomes the object of affection for two gorgeous guys.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"You are going to love it here at Camp Idris!" My mother could hardly get the grin off her face, as she hand me and Jon our cabin room cards. "There are so many activities such as swimming and other sports, arts and crafts, drama, and hiking!" Jon and I shared a look.

"Bye, kids, you guys have a great summer!" Our new stepfather, Luke, waved us a goodbye before he and our mother pulled away.

"Why'd they send us to this hell hole?" I turned to Jon.

He laughed, "C'mon, Clary, they just got married! Of course they want some alone time to…" He struggled for the right word, "to bow chicka wow wow, you know?"

I started giggling, "EW! I did not need that mental image in my head!" We headed off to the cabins that we were assigned to. Cabin 9, was what I was looking for.

"Well looks like this is my cabin, Sis," Jon waltzed inside cabin 17 as I searched around for mine. Apparently everything is coed except for bunks.

I found cabin 9 after a while of searching. I walked up the steps. Should I knock, or just walk right in? I couldn't remember what Jon did, so I decided to just walk in.

As I opened the door, a head turned towards me; a boy's head. The guy looked about my age or maybe a year older. He had gorgeous blond locks and his eyes looked, _gold_. How odd.

"Um, hi," I awkwardly said.

The guy cocked his head to the side, "You looking for someone?"

"No?" It came out as a question.

"Well then why are you here?" Attitude was clear in his voice.

"This is cabin 9, isn't it?" I shot back.

"Yes, but cabin 9 is a boys cabin." Now a grin was forming on the guy's face.

I looked down at my number card my mom had given me, "Then why does my card have a number "9" on it?"

"Maybe it's a "6"," He said as he walked over to me and took the card. Now that he was standing right in front of me, I could see how tall he was, and boy was he tall; about 6 foot.

"Okay, you're right, that is a 9," He scratched his head. "You are new here, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, I'll take you to the office so we can figure this out," The boy walked past me and out the cabin. "So what's your name?"

"Clary, and you are?"

"Jace," We walked side-by-side past all the other cabins. I wonder if Jace is single… A hand grabbed my arm and I gasped.

"Clary!" It was Jon. "Our cards were switched."

"Oh, well that makes sense." I said as we swapped cards. Jace stood there looking bored and yet cool. "So how did you figure out you were in the wrong room?"

"Oh, um," Jon rubbed his head as his cheeks flushed, "I walked in and no one was in the room, but on the beds there were bras. Then the door opened up and these two girls walked in and screamed. Then they smacked me with their bras till I left…"

"Only you," I giggled, shaking my head.

"How'd you realize you were in the wrong room?" He asked me.

"I walked into the cabin and Jace was standing by a bed and then he yelled at me to get out and that I had the wrong room."

"I did not yell at you!" Jace finally joined in our conversation. "I was just trying to figure out why you were in my cabin!"

"Whatever you say, Jace," I grinned at his annoyance.

"So you are one of my roommates?" Jon turned towards Jace.

"Appears so," He held out his hand, "Jace."

Jon took it, "Jon," Then they shook hands. He let go and pointed to me, "And this is my sister, Clary." Jace stared at me for a moment.

"Well I better go find my actual room, bye guys." They both waved at me as I looked for cabin 17.

XOXOXO

This time I had a little bit more courage as I opened the door. The room looked like Jace's cabin. There were four beds, which were bunk beds. There were two girls sitting down on the two bottom beds. One was tan with long, straight, raven-colored hair, while the other had curly, brown hair, and was darker-skinned.

"Hi," I waved, awkwardly. They looked up and gave me a small grin.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle," The raven-haired girl spoke first.

"I'm Maia," The other one said.

"Clary," I said.

"Oh my, God! You are gorgeous!" Isabelle squeaked as she walked over to me. She was tall.

"Thanks?" I gave a nervous grin.

"Sorry, she gets like that," Maia stood up and took my duffle bag, "Do you like top or bottom bunk?"

"Um, doesn't matter." Honestly, I never put much thought to it.

"Okay you can share the bottom bunk of my bed!" Isabelle grabbed my duffle bag from Maia and lay it down on the left bunk bed.

"Hey!" Maia glared at Isabelle.

"You snooze you lose!" Isabelle stuck her tongue out and then she turned towards me, "So this is your first year here, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"Okay, well this camp is tons of fun and since you made friends with us, you are going to have a blast this summer!"

"Great," I grinned. This had to be the fastest friendships I've ever made.

"Did you meet any cute guys yet?" Maia asked.

"Um, I met some guy named Jace," I bit my lip.

"Jace!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Ooh Jace?" Maia winced.

"Yes, Jace," My face scrunched up, "Why? What's with the weird reactions?"

"Jace is my brother," Isabelle exhaled. "My annoying adopted brother."

"Oh," was all I said.

"He has been with every girl at this camp, including me," Maia frowned.

"Just don't mind him," Isabelle gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I wasn't the least bit attracted to him," They both beamed at me. Okay, so what if I lied. It's not like anyone had to know about my crush and it's not like I am going to gush to these random strangers I only met five minutes ago.

"You should see some of these boys at camp," Isabelle shuddered. "They are just so _pervy_.

"Yeah," Maia agreed, "You just missed it; some creep was snooping through the room and was touching our bras!"

"No way," I fought back my laughter, _Oh Jon…_

"Way," Isabelle shuddered once again.

XOXOXO

Maia and Isabelle took me to the camp orientation, which flew by pretty fast, considering the fact I didn't listen to a word of it. I was too spaced out imagining what it'd be like to draw that crystal clear lake that was off in the distance. Or maybe the beautiful trees…

"So which activity do you guys want to go to?" Maia asked.

"Not track," Isabelle quickly stated.

"Um what were the choices?" I innocently asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Clary, you should really pay attention," Someone from behind me scolded. Turning, I saw gold, _Jace!_ My heart swelled. And Jon was there looking away from my friends and there were two other guys standing with them.

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me," I looked away from his golden gaze, blushing.

"The activities were track, rowing, archery, and fishing," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Ooh guys lets' go to archery!" I said to Isabelle and Maia. They nodded and both glanced at Jon.

"Hey, you're the creep who was stealing our bras!" Isabelle shouted at Jon. I was hysterically laughing and Jace started laughing with me .

"I wasn't stealing your bras!" Jon tried to reason, "I was in the wrong room and your bras were on the bed!"

"Yeah, yeah," Maia sneered, "likely excuse! How'd you "accidently" walk into our cabin anyways?"

"Well my mom gave Clary my cabin card and she gave me her cabin card."

"C'mon on, Bro," I laughed, "Just say you are sorry."

"I'm sorry," he finally said. The girls forgave him and we all walked towards archery.

XOXOXO

I took a bow and tried to place the arrow onto it. "Ugh!" I grunted.

"Here, let me help you," Jace walked over to me and placed his arms around me. I leaned into him, just a bit. He smelled amazing; a scent that I couldn't recognize, though it did have a splash of citrus.

"You just place your left hand here," he placed my hand on the bow. "And you pull back with your right hand," He said into my ear. I fought the shivers his warm breath gave me. Jace pulled my right hand back, "Now let go!"

I let go and my bow hit slightly off from bulls eye. "Oh my, God!" I squealed. "You're amazing!" I hugged Jace. He didn't expect to react like that judging by his reaction: He completely tensed up, but eventually, he soften and gave into my hug.

"Yeah," He said, "I know I'm amazing." I pulled away and grinned as I ran over to Jon to tell him about my almost bulls eye.

The next activity we all picked was golf. The boys all split up to go verse each other while we girls took our time, struggling to say the least. I found out the names of the other two guys who were with Jon and Jace. One was Alec, who it the male version of Isabelle, since they are twins, except Alec has deep blue eyes, while Isabelle has charcoal eyes. The other boy is named Simon. He had brown hair and light brown eyes with black rimmed glasses. They were both cute.

"Why do I suck at sports?" I grumbled to myself as I tried to hit the ball after about five failed attempts.

"Here, let me help you," My heart leaped, as I turned around, but this time it wasn't Jace, it was a dark haired boy who had very dark eyes. The complete opposite of Jace, looks-wise, but still drop dead gorgeous.

"Uh, okay," I stammered.

The boy placed his arms around me and once again I found myself leaning into some guys touch. His scent was also unidentifiable. He took my hands and placed them steadily on the golf club.

"You see," he whispered in my ear, "the trick is to have a steady grip and complete concentration." He swung my arms back, "hit the ball!"

I smacked the ball with the club and it went flying through the air and landed right near the hole, but the journey didn't end there, the ball rolled straight into the hole.

"Oh my, God!" I yet again squealed, "I got a hole-in-one!" I gave the boy a hug just like I gave Jace, except the boy didn't tense up at all, it was like he expected the hug.

"Congrats!" He said. We pulled away, "So mind telling me your name, Gorgeous?"

"Clary," A blush formed on my cheeks as I grinned.

"Well hello, Clary," He took my hand and kissed it, "I'm Sebastian."

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I've been house bound since I twisted my ankle on a jungle gym, so I'll probably be updating more often to pass the time.**

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"You know, Iz," Maia said, "I think your brother is kind of cute."

"Yeah he is a cutie," I agreed. It was amazing the similarity between the two siblings; same dark hair and tan skin. The only thing different were their eyes; Isabelle has charcoal colored while Alec has a deep blue.

Isabelle laughed, "Too bad none of you are his type."

"How would you know?" Maia asked. "He might surprise you."

"Well unless one you are harboring a penis, then I doubt he'd be interested in either of you."

"Ohhh," Maia and I both looked away, awkwardly.

"Do you guys know a Sebastian?" I decided to ask about him since Jace is apparently off limits.

Isabelle grinned, "Sebastian Verlac?" I nodded. "He's sooo hot!"

I grinned too, "He helped me golf the activity before and then I gave him a hug."

Maia and Isabelle both squealed, "Does he smell as good as he looks?"

"Yes!" I confided. The girls seemed even more gleeful than before.

"What are you ladies squealing about?" Jace walked over to us with his tennis racket. We were all playing tennis. At least I knew how to hit the ball with this sport.

"Sebastian Verlac!" Isabelle sang.

Jace's face scrunched up, "That douche? What could ever be so interesting about him?"

"He helped Clary play golf and they hugged!" Maia put in.

Jace met my gaze and hurt flashed across his face, "So you just hug anyone who helps you?"

"What are you talking about, Jace?" Iz asked him.

"Oh, so you tell them about Sebastian, but not about…" Jace trailed off as his face paled. "I got to go," he walked away rather quickly.

"I wonder what's eating at him," said Isabelle.

XOXOX

Maia, Isabelle, and I walked back to our cabins before lunch. As we walked in, there was a petite Asian girl sitting on the bottom bunk of Maia's bed.

"Hey," Isabelle was the first to speak. "You must be our other roommate! I'm Isabelle."

"Aline," the girl gave us all a small grin.

Maia and I both introduced ourselves as well.

"Want to join us for lunch?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'd love too, but before we become all besties, I want you all to know that I'm a lesbian."

We all looked at one another before all chorusing, that's cool and doesn't matter to us.

XOXOX

"So how do you like camp so far?" I asked Jon as I sat between him and Simon at the lunch table. It was him me, the girls, Simon, Alec and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus. Each lunch table had a pile of sandwiches and today's hot lunch, which was hotdogs. I plucked a salami sandwich out of the pile.

He shrugged, "It's pretty cool. What do you think of it?"

"I like it," I grinned at him.

"This is the best part of camp," Simon said, "making new friends and reuniting with old ones."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

I looked around the lunchroom as I picked at the sandwich. I saw Sebastian. He waved at me as he winked. Truth be told though, I was looking for Jace.

"This tapioca pudding is," Simon said as I put my arm down on the table still looking for Jace. My arm felt oddly gooey. "Amazing…" His voice faltered.

"Opps," I gave him an apologetic smile as I wiped my arm clean, but it still felt sticky, "sorry, Simon."

"So is my pudding," he muttered as I got up and left.

The bathroom in the cafeteria had a huge line and I knew if I walked to the sink everyone would think I was cutting.

I pushed open the back door, "Oof!" I heard someone gasp. The person fell to the floor. I walked out the door to see who I hit. It was Jace.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I slumped down next to him. "Want to go to the nurse?"

He laughed a little, "Nah, it's alright. I'm just not use to being swayed off my feet by a girl. Usually it's the other way around." He had a little gash on the left side of his forehead.

"But you're bleeding!" I lightly tapped his head, near the cut.

"Really? I had no idea," he gave me his best 'I'm okay grin'.

"C'mon," I gave him a hand and he took it, "let's at least get you cleaned up." I led him to the girl's room.

"You want me to go in there?" He raised a brow.

"Hold that thought," I opened the door to the bathroom and stuck my head inside. "Helllloooo! Anyone in here?" No one responded so I turned back to Jace. "The coast is clear, c'mon!"

Jace shrugged, but didn't protest. I locked the door as he leaned against the wall. I turned the sink on and roughly rubbed the tapioca residue off my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I looked over at him, "Just sterilizing myself before I treat your wound." He gave me a questionable look, but didn't ask any more questions.

I grabbed a couple of paper towels and made them damp from the sink. Then I walked over to Jace and gently started to wash the blood off his forehead. He winced for a second, after that he showed no more emotion.

His eyes were trained on mine, causing my heart to beat insanely. I was so close to Jace's face, I could smell the cool mint of his breath. After there was no more blood, I pulled away. "Done," I swallowed.

Jace was still staring at me, "Well thank you for treating me, Doctor Fray," he playfully said.

"You were a wonderful patient, Jace," I sheepishly smiled, "I wish I had a sticker or a gold star to give you, but I don't."

"It's alright," He grinned, wickedly. "A kiss is just fine."

"Haha," I rolled my eyes.

"It's weird," he said. "Whenever a girl locks me in the bathroom alone with her, it's usually to make out, not play doctor."

"Are you calling me weird?" I would have raised a brow, if I was able to do that.

"If that's how you interpreted my statement," he beamed, "then yes."

"Well I'm insulted," I gave him a joking pout.

Jace chuckled, "Aw, don't be. Being weird is good. It just means you are different; unique." I still had the frown on my face. Jace pulled me close to him and then put his left thumb and index finger on my face to turn my frown upside down. "Remember: you are never fully dressed without a smile, Annie."

"How original," I rolled my eyes, again. Jace still hadn't removed his hand from my face. Slowly, he moved his index finger to outline my lips. "Jace?" My breathing hitched. He seemed as though he was in a trance.

"Sebastian," he said, still in a trance. "Did he kiss you?"

I blinked, "No."

"Good," Jace bent down and crushed his lips onto mine. I placed my hands onto his back and slowly trailed up to his hair. His hands were rubbing up and down my back and then he tangled them in my own hair. He licked my lips for entrance, which I immediately allowed. He tasted like the mint I had smelt on his breath before.

I slid my hands out of his soft hair and down his chest. He let out a fierce growl as I slipped my hands inside his shirt. His skin felt oddly rough, but I didn't care. His muscular abdomen was hard. Jace tugged his hands inside my shirt and was snaking his way to my bra, but we both jumped apart once we heard a knock on the door.

My face was completely flushed as I straightened myself up. Jace had a little flushness on his cheeks as well, but it wasn't noticeable.

The pounding grew louder, "Open the door!" _Maia!_ "I know someone's in there!"

"Jace!" I hissed, "Maia _cannot_ know we just hooked up! What are we going to do?"

"Umm," He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Window!" Jace took my hand as he led me to the back of the bathroom where a small window was located close to the ceiling. "I'll boost you up." He his hands gripped my waist as he lifted me up. I quickly revealed in his touch before I pushed the window open. I somehow managed to climb on top of the roof without getting hurt. I crawled over to the opposite end where Jace and Maia should be. The I leaned over and watched them talk.

"Jace!" Maia shrieked. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"This is the girl's room?" Jace rubbed his hand through his hair. "That explains why there were no urinals."

"You are so weird!" She snapped and then I heard the door slam shut.

"Clary," Jace whispered-yelled, "you up there?"

"Yeah," I called back.

"Jump!" I shook my head. "C'mon, I'll catch you!

"I can't!" I always hated heights.

"Of course you can, unless you want Maia to find out about us!" That did it. I jumped and Jace caught me bridal style. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall to the ground. "Good thing you are light."

He put me down and grabbed my hand. We took off running.

**Thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions/favorites! You are all super! I thought I'd have more time to update, but I've been getting bad writers block lately, sorry! **

**On another note, anyone read the new **_**Pretty Little Liars**_ **book, **_**Twisted?**_** I liked it even though I thought the series was over… And tonight's episode was soo good! **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

Since lunch was over by the time Jace and I came back, he walked me to my cabin.

"We should do this again sometime," he gave me one of those heart stopping grins as he walked me up the cabin steps.

"Yeah, definitely," Jace leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before walking away towards his own cabin.

XOXOX

"Hey, Clary!" Isabelle was perky as ever. Aline sat on her bed and waved to me.

"Hey, Guys," I sat down on my own bunk. "What's up?"

"I was just telling Aline about my new crush," Isabelle confided.

A grin appeared on my face, "Do tell."

"It's Simon Lewis!" She squealed.

I giggled, "Simon? Seriously? I thought athletic and semi-muscular was your type. Someone like Sebastian," I added.

"Well, yeah, that is my type and Sebastian is my type,but," Isabelle had a coy smile on her face, "Simon is just so…Simon." She shrugged and I laughed again.

"Well, if he makes you happy," I grinned.

"Thanks for being supportive!" Isabelle said as she turned to Aline, "C'mon, Aline let's go find you a girl!" Isabelle grabbed Aline's arm and hoisted her out the door, but not without turning to face me, "We have a free period now." Then she left just as Maia walked in.

"Hey, Maia," I said.

"Hey," She collapsed down on Aline's bed. "I have to tell you something, but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," I walked over to her.

"Not even Isabelle," she specified.

"I promise!" I repeated, but this time I had more eagerness. "Now spill!"

"I have a humongo crush on Simon!" If I were drinking water or something at that moment, I probably would have spit it out.

"Oh, wow," was all I could manage to say.

"I know what you're thinking," she continued. "You're thinking: Simon Lewis? That nerdy kid with the glasses? Eww!"

I laughed a little, "Nahh, that's not what I'm thinking at all." I shook my head, "But anyways he seems like a good guy."

"He's a _great_ guy!" She squealed. "Well I got to go!" Then she left and I followed suit, trying to forget everything that had just happened in this stupid room.

XOXOX

As I left the cabin, I saw Jon chilling with Simon, Jace, and Alec by a river. I was just about to walk over to them when a hand gripped my arm.

"Clary," I turned around and saw Sebastian. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, Sebastian," I gave him a small smile.

"Want to go explore the woods with me?" He asked with those dark eyes penetrating me.

I always loved hiking so I answered yes. He held out his hand for me to take it, which of course I did. Sebastian was so hot!

"So are we allowed to hike in the woods?" I asked him.

"Of course," he answered as if it were obvious, "just as long as we don't get caught."

"Oh, super," I dryly said. "That was exactly what I needed to hear."

He squeezed my hand, "don't worry about it. I'm pretty good at not getting caught. And plus I'll protect you from any dangers that lurk in the depths of the forest. "

I smiled and nodded, but for some reason, I didn't feel safe with him. I felt safe with Jace though…

We walked in silence for the most part, except when I'd occasionally slip then Sebastian would laugh while I spewed curse words.

There was an old car seat in the middle of the trail we were on. Sebastian pulled me over to it and sat down. I plopped down next to him.

"It's beautiful in here," I breathed in the wonderful scent of nature. The trees, bushes, and vines were so vibrant. The birds were chirping and it wasn't humid so it wasn't the least bit buggy.

"Only because you are here," he played with a stray curl of mine. I felt the heat run to the surface of my cheeks as I looked away from his intense stare. Then I felt his cool lips on my cheek. I tried to reveal in it, but it felt wrong, probably because I kissed Jace less than an hour ago.

Sebastian's lips traveled onto mine. I kissed him back, hoping that he wouldn't want to involve our tongues, but alas, his tongue was tangling itself with mine. I cursed myself for letting him inside my mouth. I kept thinking of Jace, but then again, Jace didn't ask me to be his girlfriend or anything, so I guess this was okay.

I allowed my hands to run through his hair and I finally was able to enjoy him touching me. His hands were locked in my own hair.

XOXOX

SimonPOV

"So, Jon," He asked. "Jets or Giants?"

"Giants all the way!" Jon exclaimed.

Simon high-fived him, "The Giants are awesome!"

"I'm more of a Jets fan," Jace causally said and Alec agreed with him.

"The Jets…" Simon stopped talking as his crush, Isabelle Lightwood, strolled over towards them. She appeared to be staring straight at Simon. He felt his face getting hotter by the second.

"The Jets what?" Jace asked him, but Simon ignored him.

Isabelle finally arrived "Hey, Simon," she gave him a huge pearly white smile.

"Hi, Isabelle," he swallowed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to-"

"Simon!" Maia screamed, cutting Isabelle off. She raced over to him. Simon felt his face flush again. Maia was his _other_ crush. Once she arrived she saw Isabelle. "Hey, girl, what are you doing over here?"

"Oh nothing," Isabelle shrugged. Was it Simon's imagination, or did Isabelle Lightwood look disappointed that Maia, her best friend, was here. "Just talking to the boys."

"That's cool, me too." Maia said and she too, looked disappointed.

They probably both like _Jon_, he figured.

"So, Simon," Isabelle spoke fast, "wanna go play some ping pong with me?"

He gaped at her before speaking, "Um, yeah sure!"

"Wait," Maia cut in. "Simon, I was going to ask you to come play basketball with me."

"Umm," Simon started.

"Well you snooze you lose," Isabelle snapped at Maia. "He already agreed to play ping pong with me."

"Well Simon is free to change his mind!" Maia snapped back.

"Uhh," he stupidly said.

"Bye, Maia!" Isabelle growled as she grabbed Simon's hand and dragged him towards the ping pong table, which was across the camp.

XOXOX

JacePOV

"Well that was weird," Jon said to Alec and Jace.

"Yeah, it was," they both agreed.

"So where is your sister?" Jace asked Jon as he searched around the Common Grounds for her fiery red hair.

Jon looked around as well, "Honestly I have no idea."

Jace felt bummed especially when Alec piped up and said he saw her and Sebastian walk into the woods together.

"C'mon let's go meet up with them," Jace said as he raced into the woods. He knew exactly where they would be: on the car seat AKA the back seat. This was the place Sebastian always brought his latest toys.

Jace realized that neither Jon nor Alec followed him into the "Forbidden Forest", but that didn't bother him. He crept slowly, and quietly once he neared the car seat. Hiding behind a tree, he looked over at the car seat and saw two people swallowing each other's faces.

And one of them had bright red hair.

**Sorry for the late update! I've been distracted by the Big Brother live feeds lol.**

**Pretty Little Liars tonight! So excited!**

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! **

**Continue reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

As my fingers wandered down Sebastian's back, I heard a twig snap, causing me to push Sebastian away and whirl around. No one was there. I got off the car seat and quickly ran behind the tree that was right behind us.

Again, there was no one there, except on the ground I did see foot prints. _Weird._

"Everything alright, Clary?" Sebastian called from his seat.

"Uh, yeah…" I walked slowly back to Sebastian and he pulled me into his lap.

"So where were we?" He whispered into my ear as he slowly started to suck on my neck.

I pulled away, "It's getting late. I think we should head back."

"Okay," Sebastian shrugged, though he looked annoyed.

We walked the rest of the way back in uncomfortable silence.

XOXOX

"Sebastian," Jace raced over to us once we were finally out of the woods. He looked over at me then looked back at Sebastian, "I see you took your latest toy to your favorite spot. Was she as good as she looks?"

Sebastian grinned, but didn't answer. I just glared at Jace and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I do not want to hear any details please," Jon broke into the conversation. I let out a little laugh.

"Do you guys know where Maia and or Isabelle are?" I asked them.

"Isabelle is with Simon and Maia is probably lurking in the dark somewhere trying to figure out how to steal Simon right under Isabelle's nose," Jace answered.

"Oh boy," I groaned.

"Oh, Clary, I need to show you something," Jace said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from everyone. He pushed past some wild bushes and I could no longer see my brother or Sebastian.

"Okay…" I looked around the unfamiliar setting Jace was dragging me through. It seemed like the area was an abandoned portion of the camp. "Why does this part look abandoned?"

"A kid died over here," Jace stated.

"Oh wonderful," I grumbled. Jace chuckled as we continued our lovely stroll. There was ripped up volley ball net, an archery section, whose targets were torn apart. There were a few cabins, but the windows were boarded up and had cobwebs, or maybe those were spider webs, hanging all over it.

"Don't worry," Jace gave my hand a squeeze. "I'll protect you from any threats."

"Funny," I said. "Sebastian said the same thing." At the mention of Sebastian, Jace completely tensed up.

"So did you guys have fun today?" He asked, nervously.

"Um, I guess," I focused my gaze on the ground.

"We're here," Jace sounded less enthusiastic. I looked up to where "here" was. It was a lake; a beautiful, crystal clear lake.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" I ran over to sit on the dock, which wasn't the sturdiest thing around. Jace joined me.

"Yeah it is," he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Do you like Sebastian?"

"What?" I gasped. "Yeah, he seems like a good person."

"I mean, do you like-like him?" Jace clarified.

"Honestly, Jace," I exhaled. "I only just met him. How the hell am I supposed to know how I feel?"

"If it weren't for Isabelle and Maia," Jace sounded very shy as he changed the subject. "Would you say yes to a date with me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you asking me out?"

"Depends…" He cocked his head to the side, "On your answer, of course."

"And if the answer is yes?"

"Then I would pick you up at your cabin around 7, tonight," Jace said.

"Okay then," I grinned at him and he grinned back. "Bye, Jace."

"Bye, Clary."

XOXOX

As I walked up the steps to my cabin, I overheard Isabelle and Maia screaming.

"Why the _hell_ did you join me and Simon's ping pong game?" Isabelle screamed at her.

Maia screamed back, "Well since we are all _friends_ I thought it would okay for me to play!"

"LIAR!" Isabelle screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole camp heard. "You know I like Simon so you are trying to steal him from me!"

"_I'm _trying to steal him from _you_?" Maia let out a humorless laugh. "It's the other way around, princess!"

Isabelle yelled, "GET OUT!" The door opened and an angry Maia stalked away without even a single glance at me.

I carefully walked in, "Hey, Iz."

"Hi, Clary," Isabelle slumped down against the wall with her face in her hands. "I'm guessing you heard everything?"

"Yup," I slid down next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Every time I like a boy all of a sudden so does she!" Isabelle whaled. "It's not fair!"

"Well then why don't you go out with someone you don't like that way Maia will want that person and then you can have Simon all to yourself."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Isabelle's frown was turned upside down. "If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask."

I thought about my date with Jace, "Isabelle, I'm going on a date with Jace tonight."

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Okay?" I gaped. "_Okay?_ Why is this _okay_?"

Isabelle shrugged again, "Everyone dates Jace. Why would you be different?"

"It's not like that," I said. "I like Jace as a person and I want to get to know him better and nothing sexual other than maybe a kiss will occur tonight."

She raised a brow, "You've only known Jace for less than a day! How can you already like him as a person?"

"I don't know!" I cried out. "I like you and I've only known you for a day as well! Oh Sebastian kissed me!"

"_Sebastian_ kissed you?" Isabelle's face scrunched up. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"I don't know!" I said again.

"Well be careful with the both of them," Isabelle left me alone in the cabin after that.

**Well thanks again for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You are all amazing! **

**Anyone else love the last Harry Potter movie? I went to the midnight showing lol I'm such a freak and I saw it again yesterday! **

**Continue reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! **


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Isabelle helped do my hair for my date with Jace. She made my unmanageable curls manageable. She also dressed me in a black skirt and a green striped tank top. Isabelle tried to convince me to wear heels, but no way in hell was I going to wear something that will cause me to fall flat on my face. So instead, I wore black flip-flops.

Isabelle left to go talk to Alec or something and since it was 6:50, I waited anxiously for Jace's arrival.

XOXOX

JPOV

Jace raked his fingers through his hair as he quickly stuffed a blanket in the picnic basket. He planned to take Clary out on a picnic and gaze up at the stars since she's probably never seen so many stars in her entire life.

"Jace!" Isabelle pushed open his cabin door. "So are you really taking Clary on a date?"

"Yes," Jace answered. "Yes, I am."

"Is that a _picnic basket_?" Isabelle gaped at the basket in Jace's hand.

"Yep," Jace said.

"Wow you must really like her," she mused.

Jace cracked a grin, "Yeah, I do and if you don't mind, I best be going now."

"Don't screw this up, Jace!" Isabelle called to him as he left the cabin.

XOXOX

Jace was about to head over to Clary's cabin, but then realized he forgot drinks. He ran over to the cafeteria to buy two water bottles from the vending machine.

"What's with the basket, Wayland?" Someone sneered to him just as he grabbed the waters.

Jace glared over his shoulder, "What's it to you, Verlac?"

"Ah so the rumors are true," a cheesy grin played onto his face. "You really are taking Clary out on a date."

"Yeah, I am and now I'm late," Jace went to leave the room, but Sebastian stepped right in front of him.

"Nuh uh uh," Sebastian wiggled a finger in front of Jace's face. "Not so fast."

Jace went to push Sebastian, but then everything went blank.

XOXOX

"Owww," Jace moaned as he rubbed his head. "What happened?" He wondered aloud. The room was dark so he looked around for a light switch. Flipping the switch, Jace realized he was locked in some storage closet.

He pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't budge. _Clary_, Jace remembered. He desperately looked around for a way out, but there was none. So he settled for banging like crazy on the door hoping it would break or at least someone would hear him. _Damn it, Verlac!_ He cursed.

XOXOX

7:15, the clock read. I groaned, loudly. Wear the hell is Jace? I paced back and forth for another five minutes and he still hadn't come. Maybe he said 7:30. I lay back in my bed and waited till 7:30 and still no knock. I looked outside and it was deserted.

I'll wait till 8:00 and if he is still not here, then... I didn't want to think about that.

8:00 came, and still no Jace. "Ugh!" I left the stupid room and went over to his cabin. It was empty. I looked around the Common Grounds and saw my brother and Alec.

"Hey, guys," I sulked over to them.

Jon looked at me with concern, "Hey, Clary, what's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Jace right now?" Alec asked me.

"He stood me up," My eyes' were burning. I wanted to cry so badly, but I fought against it.

"That's impossible," Alec said. "He was getting ready when I left."

"Well then where is he, Alec?" I snapped. Jon pulled me in to a brotherly hug. "Can I hang out with you tonight, Jon?"

"Sorry, Sis," He said. "I have a date."

I pulled back, "With who?"

"Some girl named Aline," My jaw dropped. He waved me goodbye.

"What's with the shocked look?" Alec asked me.

I was still in shock, "Aline's a lesbian."

"Oh," Alec rubbed his head, awkwardly and then left.

I started to walk away too, but then someone grabbed my arm. My heart speed up almost immediately. "Ja-Sebastian!" I felt my face turn red.

Sebastian smiled dangerously, "Hey, Clary."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Looking for you," he took my hand and led me to the woods again.

"Why?" I continued asking. He didn't answer. Sebastian led me to the same area we were earlier today; the place with the car seat.

It was when he pulled out a blanket, that I realized he set up a picnic. _How cute._

"A _picnic_?" I grinned at him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" He smirked at me. Then he pulled out two cheese sandwiches. "I hope you like cheese."

"You hoped correct," he handed me a sandwich. It was pretty good, a little limp, but still good. Then he pulled out two apples and handed me one. He didn't seem to have anything to cut it with, which annoyed me since I always hated biting into apples, but oh well.

"Look up," He told me.

I stared up and saw about a million stars. "Oh, wow! They are beautiful!"

"I know," His gaze was on me. This was like déjà vu of before.

I leaned over and forced myself to kiss him. His lips were soft and he tasted like the apple he just ate.

I fell flat on my back, on top of the blanket and Sebastian leaned against my body, deepening out kiss. He went to suck on my neck so I turned my head to the side and saw the inside of the picnic basket.

I saw a nametag. Awww so cute! Sebastian nametags his stuff! Then I actually read the label.

_JACE WAYLAND_

WHAT THE HELL! I pushed Sebastian off of me.

"What's wrong, Babe?" He sounded dazed.

I was freaking out, "Why are you using _Jace's_ picnic basket?"

"Huh?" He looked nervous. I pointed out the nametag to him and if it were light out, I'd bet his face was paling.

"Did you do something to Jace?" I snapped at him.

"No! Of course not! I just found that basket and decided to use it! I'm sorry that you thought Jace liked you, but truth be told he went to go find condoms since he didn't want to start using his stash yet and he probably got distracted and is screwing some random girl as we speak."

"Oh…" Sebastian leaned down and started to kiss me again.

_Thanks again for all the support for this story!_

_Sorry for mistakes! Didn't reread it!_

_Continue reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

"Clary!" Someone's hands were shaking me constantly. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled as I sat up. Isabelle turned out to be the shaking culprit.

"I need your help today looking for someone Maia would find attractive!" She ripped the covers off me.

"Okay," I sighed as I climbed out of bed. Isabelle handed me clothes.

"I picked your clothes out for you so we don't waste time," she explained.

I looked at the clothes; blue jean shorts and a purple v-neck. I slipped them on and then went to the washrooms to go brush my teeth. When I came back, Isabelle dragged me back out.

"So tell me, how did your date with Jace go?" She asked.

I let my head hang low, "There was no date."

Isabelle froze, "What?"

"He stood me up," I clarified.

"But he was so excited!" I looked over at Isabelle. She had a horrified expression on her face.

"Obviously he wasn't _that_ excited," I glared back down at the ground.

Isabelle stopped walking and pulled me aside, next to a tree, "If he weren't excited then why did he plan a picnic, huh?"

"A picnic?" The words stung my mouth. "Sebastian took me on a picnic last night."

"Well that can't be a coincidence!" Isabelle looked thoughtful.

This conversation grew uncomfortable for me. I quickly looked around the area and saw a bunch of boys who would make excellent dates. A tall one with shaggy hair caught my eye. "Oh, how about that guy, Iz?"

She whirled around, "Gorgeous! And definitely jealous worthy!" She ran over to the boy and left me alone to figure out what the hell happened last night.

I stumbled over to the main area with me head still hanging low. The only thing I pieced together was that Jace planned a picnic for me and yet Sebastian ended up taking me on one. So that must have meant-

"YOU DOUCHE!" Someone roared, breaking me out of thought. "I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'D WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

I ran over to the yelling and saw a bunch of people circling two other people. I saw beautiful golden locks, so of course that must have been Jace. The other guy was dark haired, so I figured it was Sebastian.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" the other voice taunted. I had a feeling the first voice was Jace and this voice was Sebastian, but I didn't want to get close.

An opening appeared between a tall skinny girl and short boy, just in time to see Jace slug Sebastian in the eye. Some people gasped, others cheered.

"BOYS!" an older voice chastised. "Separate! NOW!"

The crowd broke away as the two boys pushed their way through the crowd. Jace came out the side facing me while Sebastian exited the other way.

His intense, amber eyes found mine. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel. He swallowed and started to walk over to me. I waited for him.

"Clary," he breathed once he reached me. "I am so sorry."

"I know," I said.

"Sebastian, he…" Jace looked desperate.

"Don't worry about," I said. Then Jace startled me by pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he rested his head in my curly hair. I hugged him back after the wave of shock passed.

"You have no idea how sorry I was last night," he said. "I am _not_ the type of guy who stands a girl up on a date. Sebastian, he locked me in a closet. I only got out this morning when the janitor opened it up."

"Wow that must have sucked," I tried to be empathic.

"No it was pretty awesome," he sarcastically said as he pulled away. "How did Sebastian get you to go on a date with him instead?"

"Well after I thought you stood me up he came over to me and I was just really pissed so I went to his special spot." I explained. "Then he set up a picnic and while we were kissing," Jace's eyes darkened, "I saw your name written in the basket. I yelled at him, kind of, and he said he borrowed your basket and that you were probably screwing someone as we speak."

"Screwing someone as we speak," Jace repeated my words. I knew something was stirring in his head. "So you figured he was right?"

"I don't know," I answered him.

Jace blinked, "You don't even know me! What gives you the right to believe that I was _screwing_ someone when I had a date with _you_?"

"I don't know!" I said more hysterically. "Isabelle and Maia warned me about you!"

He threw his hands up, "Whatever!" Then he started to walk over to a group of people that I didn't know.

Anger pulsed through my veins. How dare he turn this whole thing around so that he played the victim!

"JACE!" I ran after him. He stopped walking and turned to face me just as I tackled him onto his back. I straddled him to the floor. "You have no right to be mad at me! My accusations were completely innocent and I was angry!"

"I'm not mad at you," he exhaled, causing his minty fresh breath to fill my nostrils. "I just was aggravated that Sebastian got to spend the whole night with you and I spent the whole night banging on the stupid door." He gingerly touched my cheek. Then he pulled my face down to his. His lips were fierce.

"Jace!" The voice sounded familiar. "What the _hell_ are you doing? I thought we had something special after last night!" The voice was female.

_I thought we had something special after last night_ rang over and over and over in my head.

We both broke away, instantly.

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Anyone excited for Switched At Birth tonight? Or Degrassi, too bad they are on at the same time…**

**.Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

Jace's face paled. I turned to gape at the girl who supposedly slept with Jace. _Aline!_

"Clary!" Jace sounded panicky. "I did _not_ sleep with this girl! I never even seen her before!"

"Wow, Jace," Aline rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd be coming back for more after all the fun we had last night."

Everything they were saying went in one ear and right out the other. Wasn't Aline a _lesbian_? "But you're a lesbian." I managed to say.

"I'm bi, bitch," she grinned. "I only said I was a lesbian so that you guys would think that I wasn't competition.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Jace growled.

I glared at Jace, "Shut up."

He glared back at me, "C'mon, Clary, you can't possibly believe this skank!"

"Why do you keep denying our love?" Aline asked him.

Jace finally stood up, "I don't know you, and therefore, I don't love you! And we didn't have sex!"

"If we didn't have sex then," she reached into Jace's back pocket and pulled out some stringy cloth, "why do you have my _thong_?"

I sucked in a breath. My stomach was in knots.

"Clary, she must have planted that there!" He looked frantic. Then he said to Aline, "How did you know I even had a thong in my back pocket?"

"Well rumor has it: Jace Wayland always carries his latest conquest's thong around with him." She said. "I just guessed it was in your back pocket."

Jace was completely pale by this point. "That is not true! Just go away, Aline."

"Fine," she muttered and then scurried off.

He turned to face me, "Sebastian! He must have-"

"Save it, Jace," I told him. "I am done with this."

I went to go walk away, but Jace grabbed my forearm. "Clary, please listen to me," His tawny eyes captured mine. I couldn't find the strength to look away no matter how badly I wanted to. "Sebastian must have slipped it into my pocket when we were fighting!"

"How could you _not_ feel his hand on your ass?" I whaled to him.

Jace was defeated, "I don't know. He probably did it when I was in the shower!"

I didn't say anything.

I just left.

XOXOX

I shouldn't even care that Jace slept with Aline. We weren't even boyfriend/girlfriend, but still it was disrespectful! I mean he did ask me out!

"Hey, Clary," Maia was lying down on her bunk.

"Hey," I sounded pretty glum.

Maia must have noticed because she asked, "What's wrong."

"What's _not_ wrong is the real question," I pouted. "Jace asked me out on a date yesterday. And then he stood me up to go sleep with _Aline_! And he had the nerve to lie about it!"

"_Aline_?" Maia looked dumbfounded. "Our _Aline_? The _lesbian_?"

"Yup, the "lesbian"," I did air quotes around the word "lesbian".

"What a bitch!" Maia looked furious. "Who lies about being a lesbian?"

"Apparently Aline," I muttered. "She's bi just so you know."

Isabelle walked into the room. "Hey why do you all look so down?"

"Aline _slept_ with Jace and _lied_ about being a lesbian." Maia told her.

"What a bitch!" Isabelle looked just as furious as Maia.

"My words exactly!" Maia said. "And Jace. We have to teach that douche a lesson!"

"No, no, no!" Isabelle begged. "Jace didn't sleep with Aline! She's just a lying skank! Jace really likes Clary."

I was outraged by Isabelle's statement, "He had a _thong_ in his _pocket_!"

"It was probably planted there!" She reasoned.

"Funny," I said. "That's exactly what he said."

"Clary," Isabelle started to say, but I didn't let her finish.

"I'm done talking about this and just so we are all clear: Aline is not allowed in here."

"Done," Maia said and grabbed Aline's suitcase and threw it outside.

"So," Isabelle started to grin, "I met this really cute guy today. His name is Jordan! So Maia," Isabelle turned towards her, "Simon is all yours."

"Oh, okay," Maia's face scrunched together in confusion.

XOXOX

JPOV

Jace couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Sebastian be so _creative_? Jace had never lost a girl to Sebastian before. Usually it was the other way around, but now Jace had to face defeat. Sebastian had completely owned him; planting the thong in his pocket and probably paying that Asian chick to say she slept with him. Jace was impressed and completely pissed.

He stormed into his cabin and found Verlac lying down. "You're a douche," Jace told him.

"Yeah, I am," he proudly admitted.

Jace faked a smile, "You better take good care of her. She's a smart girl."

"I know," Sebastian said. "So you officially given up on her?"

"Yeah," Jace was bummed. "After what you did, I doubt she will even glance in my direction."

"Good," Sebastian gave Jace a wicked grin.

XOXOX

Jace walked into the lunchroom to go get a water bottle from the vending machine. His heart sped up as he saw Clary over there trying to stuff her dollar in the machine, but it kept spitting it out.

"Need some help?" He asked her.

"No," she answered firmly without glancing at him. Jace pushed her aside and took her dollar. "Hey, what are you doing?" She snapped at him, but Jace ignored her. He rubbed the dollar on the corner of the machine to straighten it out and then it put it into the machine and it worked. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime," Jace coolly said. Clary grabbed her water and walked away. Jace felt pained. _So this is how it's going to be from now on?_ He wondered to himself.

XOXOX

MPOV

Maia looked around for Simon, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She went inside the lunchroom, but it was mostly empty. As she turned around she bumped right into someone.

"Oh, gosh," she squealed. "Sorry!"

"It's alright," the boy chuckled. He was cute; high cheekbones, with longish black hair and green-hazel eyes. "I'm Jordan, by the way."

"Maia," She felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

**Well thanks so much for the reviews! Very much appreciated! **

**HAPPY SHARK WEEK!**

**Review/Subscribe/Favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

Today we have a camp trip to Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. So we all had to wake up at 5 and hit the road by 6:30. We also had to pick a partner to travel around and ride the bus with. Isabelle said she would be my buddy and told me to meet her in our cabin at 6:20. I waited there till 6:25. She didn't show up.

All the kids who were going into junior year were all lined up in front of the coach bus. The two group leaders were asking everyone who their partner is. I didn't see Isabelle so I just cut in between some random kids so that I wouldn't be last on line.

"Fray," one of the group leaders said to me. I think her name was Jill, but… "Who is your buddy?"

"Isabelle Lightwood." I stated clearly.

Jill searched through the list, "Isabelle is already partnered with Simon Lewis."

My eyes practically popped out of my head, "She said she was going to sign us up!"

"Oh, wait," Jill swept a stray black curl out of her eyes. "I see your name. Jace Wayland signed you up as his partner."

"What?" I cried out. Jill shrugged and asked the kid behind me who his partner was going to be.

The line started to move so I guess that meant we were finally boarding the bus. I bit my lip anxiously. The last thing I wanted to do was take a two hour bus ride with the stupid jerk who basically cheated on me before we even went out!

I got on the bus, keeping my head low, I kept walking down the aisle in hope that Jace wouldn't see me. I guess I didn't hope enough because Jace called my name and waved me over.

"About time you showed up," he said to me. "I was worried you were going to bail out on the trip."

"Well if I knew I was going to be partners with _you_," I said. "I would have, but alas, it's too late for me to change my mind."

"C'mon now! You can't stay mad at me! We weren't even dating. And like I said before: I. ..Aline."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him and plopped down in the aisle seat. I hated the aisle seat. I needed the window otherwise I get car sick. "Switch seats with me," I said to Jace.

"No," he replied. "I like the view."

"Well I get bus sick unless I'm by a window," I told him.

Jace shook his head, "If you get sick and you are sitting by the window, then you will end up puking on me. At least in the aisle seat you can puke in the aisle."

I raised both my brows, "What makes you think I won't puke on you from the aisle seat?"

"Good point," Jace and I switched seats.

XOXOX

It has been about 30 minutes into the ride and I've managed not to talk to Jace at all. He spent most of his time chatting to his friends, while I watched the movie the group leaders put on. It was _She's The Man_.

I felt a warm hand tap my shoulder. My heart beat turned rapid. "How's the movie so far?" Jace asked me.

"Good," I said as expressionless and dry as possible. Jace looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just slumped back in his seat to watch the movie.

I yawned and then everything went dark.

XOXOX.

"Clary," I felt someone's hand shake me. "We are here. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw a guy with a beautiful halo around his head. He would make a great portrait and all he was missing were wings. The guy smirked, which snapped me out of my daze.

The beautiful man turned out to be Jace. And my head was in his lap. "Sorry," I muttered as I sat up.

"S'okay," he continued to grin. We were the last two on the bus. "You are very cute when you're asleep."

I ignored him so he exhaled before heading off the bus. I followed him.

"Okay, Everyone," Jack, our male group leader, shouted, "We meet by the picnic area at 5:00 on the dot! Now go have fun.

Everyone started heading towards the gate. I finally saw Isabelle.

"Hey, Isabelle," I snuck up behind her and she jumped. "So thanks for telling me about the whole partner switching fiasco. Much appreciated."

Isabelle's face became flushed, "Sorry, Clary, but this was the only way to get you and Jace to talk!"

"There is no me and Jace, Isabelle!" I whisper-yelled. "Quit trying to fix this!"

Isabelle bit her lip, "Sorry!" Then she ran over to Simon.

XOXOX

"So do you like roller coasters?" Jace asked me as we started wandering around the park. It was hot as hell out here.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes," He took my hand and dragged me to a medical place.

"Jace, why are we here?" I asked him.

"Just play along," he answered. Jace pulled me inside the building and went up to the desk. "Excuse me, Miss. My friend here suffers from vampitis so she can't stand in sunlight for long. Is there anything you can do to help?"

"Vampitis?" The lady stared at Jace.

He nodded his head, "That's why she's so pale." I glared at him, but he ignored it and leaned over the desk to talk more to the lady. He whispered something in his ear and she laughed.

"Here you go," the lady said. "Two fast passes. Have fun!"

"Thank you so much," Jace grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the building.

"Vampitis? Wow you are lame," I jerked my arm out of his grip.

He smiled, "Well now we get to go on rides without the hassle of waiting. What ride first?"

"Kingda Ka." My eyes narrowed, "What did say to that woman to convince her to give us fast passes?"

"Kingda Ka? Perfect first ride and consider this our first date," Jace stated. "I told the lady that you have anger problems being a red head and all." Then he added, "Oh and that the heat makes you more temperamental than usual."

"I hate you."

"I know."

**Thanks again for all the support for the story! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review/Subscribe/Favorite!  
><strong>

**Happy Shark Week!**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Jace held my hand as we made our way over to Kingda Ka. I tried pulling my hand back countless of times, but his grip would just tighten.

There was a three and half hour wait for Kingda Ka, but since we scored fast passes, we got to cut the line.

"Which row?" Jace asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't care, up to you."

"Well front row is probably a little too extreme for you…" He was baiting me.

"Really? Because I thought front row was too extreme for _you_." I sneered at him.

Jace laughed, "Okay, front row it is.". We got a bunch of dirty looks from the people we had just cut, but who cares. Sucks for them.

I climbed in first and Jace followed suit. "Nervous yet, Fray?"

I swallowed as I pulled the harness down over my shoulder and pressed it into my gut. It was tight and felt secure, but I still felt like I was about to have a panic attack. "You wish."

I waited for the ride to start and suddenly it blasted forward and in almost a blink of an eye I was already 456 ft. up. I would have probably been screaming, but I couldn't find my voice. The ride made it over the bump, ready to drop. The parking lot was straight ahead as the cart spiraled downward. I closed my eyes for the rest of it and the next thing I knew we stopped. It was over.

"That was sick!" Jace cried out as the ride released us. "You alright? You look kind of pale."

"I'm always pale," I said once I found my voice. "Remember? Vampitis?" Jace ignored what I said and grabbed my hand again. Of course my heart fluttered even though I wish it didn't.

"What next?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he answered, "Okay, how about El Toro?"

"Sure," I answered as drily as I could.

XOXOX

The line for El Toro was only three hours. It was hard to believe that people waited that long for a 2 minute ride. El Toro had a pretty intense drop, but that wasn't what worried me. The fact that it was wooden scared me for unknown reasons. Maybe it was because I was afraid that it would break…

We sat front row on that also and we went on Nitro afterwards. Those two turned out to be my favorite rides in the whole park.

I was pretty hyper as we went on Batman. Jace was positive that I was high. After we finished Batman, I felt nauseous. The ride was full of flips and I thought I could handle it, but I guess I was wrong. "Jace, I feel sick," I moaned.

"Well don't puke on me," Jace said as he dragged me over to the bathrooms. I went in and Jace was about to follow.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was-" I cut him off. "This is the _girl's room_."

"Right," Jace nodded and sat down on the bench nearby. The room was empty so I collapsed to the floor in one of the stalls. I gagged and dry-heaved, but nothing was coming out. I felt my hair being pulled away from my face just as my throw up came out. I assumed it was Jace who was holding my hair.

I flushed and turned to face Jace, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from ruining your pretty hair," he pulled on one of my curls.

I glared at him, "What if there were girls in here?"

"Too bad for them," he grinned. "C'mon, let's go sit down and I'll get you some water."

Jace pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the restroom. We found a table near a shop that sold water. Jace left to go get me a water bottle. I tried to give him my money, but he wouldn't take it.

"Here," Jace handed me the water.

I took it, "Thanks."

"You better enjoy that," Jace said once I took a sip. "It was pretty expensive."

"How-" I was cut off.

"Clary!" I looked over my shoulder. Sebastian waved at me as he ran over. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey," I gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," he looked over at Jace. "What's he doing here?"

"_He_," Jace cut in, "is on a date with Clary. And if you don't mind," Jace waved him a goodbye.

"Clary," Sebastian turned to me, "why the hell are you on a date with this bastard? I thought your partner was going to be Isabelle?"

"I didn't plan this, Sebastian. Jace and Isabelle tricked me."

"You have some nerve trying to steal my girl, Wayland," Sebastian said.

Jace chuckled, "Last time I checked, you guys only went on one date and you guys aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

"Whatever," Sebastian flipped Jace off. Then he bent down and planted a small kiss on my lips. I knew I should have pushed Sebastian away, but I couldn't find the strength. Then Sebastian deepened our kissed by forcing his tongue into my mouth. Sebastian moaned and Jace growled. Then Jace hauled Sebastian off of me. "Bye, Clary," Sebastian winked before walking away.

"What the hell, Clary?" Jace snapped at me. "You don't hook up with someone who isn't your date when you are on a date!"

"I never agreed to this "date"!" I used air quotes. Jace looked like I slapped him in the face.

"You know what, Clary," Jace's face was stolid. "This date is officially over! I'm leaving!" Jace jumped up from his seat. "And I am taking the expensive water with me!"

"We were never on a date!" I yelled to him, but Jace ignored me.

XOXOX

JPOV

Jace knew he and Clary could get in trouble for splitting up, but he didn't care. He was hurt. Why couldn't the one girl he actually liked, like him back?

As Jace grumbled about his hatred of Sebastian, he stumbled into someone. _Jon_, Clary's brother. "Sorry, man," Jace muttered.

"It's alright," Jon gave him an easy grin. "Why so glum?"

"Your sister's a slut," Jace said.

Jon's eyes widened, "Well _that_ has got to be the last thing I ever thought I'd hear."

"Well it's the truth," Jace frowned.

"Hey!" Jon finally realized what Jace said. "Don't call my sister a _slut!_" Jace didn't say anything and Jon's expression softened, "Don't worry, man. She'll come around."

"Sure she will," Jace exhaled and left Jon.

XOXOX

Jace stumbled around till he spotted Aline; the bitch who ruined everything. "Hey, Aline!" Jace called to her. She whirled around and scrunched her brows together when she realized it was Jace.

"Hi?" Aline said.

Jace draped an arm around her shoulder, "What's up, _honey_?"

Aline's face flushed, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing; why do you ask?" Jace grinned.

"Could you-" Aline was cut off by Jace's lips. She was completely frozen. Jace continued the kiss and tried to deepen it, but Aline managed to pull away. "What the _hell_?" She hissed at him. Her hand drew back, ready to slap him.

Jace grabbed her hand, "Don't even think about it." She glowered at him. "Consider this payback for ruining my relationship with Clary." Jace started to walk away from Aline once he let her go, but he turned back around when he heard a sob escape her lips. "Are you seriously _crying_?"

"Jace," she bawled, "I am so, so, so sorry! Sebastian! He paid me! He knew I was having money issues and he offered me so much money!"

"Sebastian _bribed _you to say we slept together?" Aline nodded. Jace frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to make things right," she finally managed to calm down, a bit. "All my friends hate me. I am sorry, Jace."

"Well unless you help fix things between me and Clary," Jace said, "then maybe you will have friends again."

"I can do that!" She looked eager. "Oh and by the way, Jace. I really am a lesbian."

**Thanks soo much for following my story! **

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

Jace heard giggling as he walked over to the picnic area where everyone was supposed to meet for lunch. He spent most of the time looking for Clary after he and Aline made plans to win Clary back.

He looked up towards the source of the giggling. It was Clary. Jace inhaled as he watched her peck Sebastian Verlac on the lips. Jace would give up everything to be in Sebastian's position.

"Clary," Jace ran to her, "I've been looking all over for you! Where'd you go?"

"Well after your hissy fit," she answered, "I went to go find Jon or Izzy or anyone besides you, for that matter."

"And you coincidentally found Sebastian?" Jace raised one eyebrow.

Clary smirked, "So it appears."

Jace saw Aline from the corner of his eye, "Okay then," He plastered a huge grin on his face as he walked over to Alec.

XOXOX

CPOV

I pulled my gaze back to Sebastian as I tried to ignore Jace.

"So, Clary, I was thinking me and you should-" He started to say before Aline ran over to us.

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He looked surprised, "You were, were you?"

"Yeah, I want to ask you about the you-know-what about you-know-who," she said. Sebastian shot out of his seat and told me he'd be back in a minute. He dragged Aline away.

"So where did your tool go?" I jumped as I looked over to see Jace sitting where Sebastian was just seated.

Pursing my lips, I said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really, no," he gave me a coy grin. I was about to say something, but he quickly cut me off, "Look I didn't come over here to fight, I just want to show you something." He offered me his hand and I gingerly took it. Jace led me behind the picnic area gate.

He looked at me with hopeful eyes as I looked at the wooden gate. "Wow, what a lovely gate, Jace," Jace frowned at the dryness of my tone. "I mean, look at it, it's just so gorg-" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You bite me, I'll bite you back," he winked. Then he pressed his ear against the fence and urged me to copy him.

I heard two people talking from the other side of it. "No, Aline, absolutely not."

"I don't want your stupid money, Sebastian," she sounded very annoyed.

"Why not?" he asked. "You were so eager to take it before!"

"Well that was before I realized I'd be losing all my friends!"

I heard Sebastian laugh, "Who cares what your friends think! You should give me my money back just for the thought of telling Clary that I _paid_ you to say _you_ slept with Jace!"

I gasped. Jace finally took his hand off my mouth and placed it on my back. He rubbed small circles to keep me calm.

"I don't understand why," Aline snapped. "Why did you go through all the trouble of knocking Jace out and stealing his date with Clary?"

"Jace gets every girl," he said. "I just wanted to prove to him that _not_ every girl wants him."

"So Clary is absolutely nothing to you?" She asked.

"Yep," he simply said. "She is nothing to me."

My knees started to wobble, but Jace gripped my arm to support me. My face felt flushed with embarrassment, anger, and sadness. I ignored the urge to cry and I stood up tall.

"Clary," Jace whispered, "I am sorry you had to hear that."

"It's nonsense," I said. Rolling my eyes, I continued, "He's obviously lying, Jace."

"Clary," his eyes narrowed, "you can't be serious."

"Bye, Jace," I walked back over to the table before Sebastian came out from behind the fence.

XOXOX

JPOV

Jace's jaw dropped as he watched Clary sit back down. He would have believed that what she just heard didn't bother her if it weren't for her intensive finger tapping or the way she was gnawing at her lip. He walked back over to her. "Clary, let's be rational here."

"I am being _rational_, Jace," she said. "I don't want you. Now go away. I am done talking to you."

"But," he sputtered.

"You heard the woman, Wayland," Sebastian walked over and sat back down next to Clary. "Buh-bye now."

Jace walked away, grumbling. He couldn't believe Clary was acting like this. How could any girl _not _want him? As he walked away, he made sure he could still hear their conversation. Jace was lucky his hearing was better than the average person.

"So as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," Sebastian said. "I was thinking that you and I should become boyfriend and girlfriend." His eyes were filled with hope.

"You know what, Sebastian," Clary licked her lips. "If you would have asked me that before you were interrupted, I would have said yes." Jace felt his lungs tighten up.

"That's great!" Sebastian grinned. "We should go tell Kaelie since she is the queen of gossip and then everyone will know we are dating- wait a minute! You said _would_."

A grin was suddenly growing on Jace's face. "Yes, _would_," Clary continued, "but now I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Why? What made you change your mind? Don't you like me?"

Clary bit her lip. Jace wished he could be the one biting her lip instead. "The truth is, Sebastian, I never liked you. You were just a distraction so that I could figure out what I really want."

"And what is it you want?" He asked.

"It's more like _who _and that would obviously be Jace," she said. Jace's eyes popped wide open.

"_Jace_?" Sebastian looked very pissed off. "That douche stood you up!"

"Yeah, but he's sooo much hotter than _you _and he's a better kisser," Clary drawled. "I hate to say this, but you were _nothing _to me. I just didn't want to be another girl who had fallen victim to Jace Wayland's charm, so I used you in hopes I wouldn't like Jace anymore, but being with you only made me want him more. So that's that. You may go now." Sebastian's mouth was hanging wide open and so was Jace's. "On second thought, you can stay, I'll leave." Clary got up and met eyes with Jace. She raced over to him and jumped into his arms.

Jace snapped out of shock just in time to catch her in his arms. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Clary kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss had deepened, without Jace realizing it. He was just too overwhelmed with the fact that Clary was kissing him. Jace had his arms wrapped tightly around her delicate waist as their tongues danced together. Clary's small hands twisted through Jace's hair.

He reluctantly put her down and rested his forehead onto hers, "You really know how to keep a boy on his toes," he breathed heavily.

"That was the plan," she planted a small, but sweet kiss on Jace's lips. He revealed in the feel of her as he made her small kiss into something more. His hands roamed through Clary's curly red hair as hers slid up Jace's shirt and started to feel around, eliciting a moan from Jace.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Anyone excited for The Lying Game tonight? The first episode was pretty good, hopefully this one will be just as good! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

"So I guess I'll see you in the AM?" I said to Jace once we got back from Six Flags. It was 10 pm on the dot and I was exhausted. For the rest of the time at Six Flags, Jace and I made out behind some food shack. My face felt hot just thinking about the feel of Jace's tongue in my mouth and how his body was pressed tightly against mine…

Jace grinned, "Even earlier than that."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was Jace implying a sleepover of some sort?

"Well every girl has dreams of me so obviously you will be dreaming of me; hence, you will see me the second you lay your head down and close your eyes." Jace's stature was filled with arrogance.

"Really? Well for all you know," I teased. "I could be having steamy hot dreams about Robert Pattinson biting me."

"You are so going to regret those words," Jace licked his lips. "C'mere, little girl." Before I could move away, Jace scooped me up bridal style and carried me away. My tiredness had vanished the second Jace's muscular arms touched me.

XOXOX

Isabelle's POV

"So I get Jordan," Maia said to Isabelle, "and you get Simon?"

"Correct," Isabelle gleamed.

"Uhh…" Simon and Jordan both mumbled out of confusion. Then Simon said, "What are-"

"Shut up, Simon," Isabelle snapped. "Can't you see we are discussing something important?"

"Okay," Maia grinned. "Jordan, wanna go play tennis?"

"Sure?" Isabelle smirked at his confusion.

Maia grabbed his hand, "Great! Let's go!"

Isabelle watched them leave before turning to Simon. "So what do you want to do, boyfriend?"

"_Boyfriend_?" Simon raised a brow. "Since when am I your boyfriend?"

"As of 2 minutes ago," Isabelle smiled as she pulled his face down onto hers.

XOXOX

Alec's POV

Alec had been waiting for Magnus over by the golf course when Jon randomly walked over to him. "Hey, man," Jon said.

"Hey," Alec said back.

"When did you first realize you were gay?" he abruptly asked.

Alec's eyes narrowed, "Umm, I don't exactly remember, but I was youngish. Why?"

"Alec," Jon's eyes went dark. _Could it be from desire?_ Alec wondered. "I've spent a lot of time with you and I realized something." _Oh God,_ Alec thought. _He's in love with me! Not good…_

"Jon," Alec interrupted. "I'm flattered, really, but I have a boyfriend."

Jon blinked, "What?"

"Look," Alec sighed. "I've been with Magnus for a month now and I only just came out of the closet. I know you might think that it's comforting and all that I'm a newbie to the whole "gay world", but I'm not-"

"Alec!" Jon cut him off. "I am not _gay_! And trust me, man, you are _not_ my type."

"You're not?" Alec felt relieved.

"I was just going to say, 'You would make a horrible wing man," he explained. "You see, there is this cute blond, Kealie and she thought we were dating!"

Alec chuckled, "I would never be your wing man, dude."

"Glad you're not offended," Jon grinned.

XOXOX

CPOV

Jace lay on top of me as he kissed my neck. "Jace," I moaned. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He gasped when my hand ran over a rough patch of skin. I assumed it was a scar.

"It's late," I said.

"It's only 11:30," Jace groaned. "I know it's past your bed time and all, but…" I lowered his head onto mine to shut him up. Jace's hands trailed down my sides till he was at the edge of my shirt. He started to raise it just a bit, as if testing to see how far I'd let him go. I felt goosebumps appear as his fingers continued to pull up my shirt.

"Jace," I grabbed his hands. "I'm not ready for that."

"Right," he gazed at me. "Sorry. I guess you're right. We should call the quits on tonight." He rolled off of me and stood up, gracefully. I on the other hand stumbled when I stood up. Jace laughed at me and I just glowered.

We walked in silence on the way to my cabin. Jace's hand was curled around mine. I could feel him glancing at me every so often.

"Well, goodnight," I said when we were at the door.

His lips were pursed like he was debating about what to say. I tried to pull my hand out from his, but Jace's grip only tightened.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing me again.

"Love you too," I grinned as I pulled away and walked into my cabin.

XOXOX

It was empty. I wonder what Isabelle and Maia were up to… My thoughts were interrupted by knocking. I opened the door to see Aline standing there. "Hi," she shyly said.

"Hey," I greeted.

Aline started tangling her fingers in her hair. I assumed it to be a nervous habit. "Look," she said. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything." She explained the whole Sebastian situation. "I know it was wrong and I am really, really sorry."

"It's okay, Aline." I said. "The main thing is, is that you fixed it. I forgive you, sort of…"

"Oh, Clary!" She squealed. Her arms suddenly devoured me in a tight grip hug. "Thank you sooo much!" She pulled away. "So does this mean I can have my bed back?"

I grinned, "Of course."

**THE END**

**Thanks so so so so much for reading my story! I'm going to do an epilogue, so I guess this really isn't the end, then?**

**You are all awesome!**

**Review!**


End file.
